Too late,Old Love
by raven serpentine
Summary: Sakura becomes closer to Itachi after the SasuSaku break up but then why does Sasuke wants her back again?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even the song...

This is my first Naruto fanfic. Non-massacre fic.

**Too Late by Raven Serpentine**

Sakura Haruno, a beautiful medic ninja known for her kindness and super strength which she inherited from her shishou. Many liked her because of her traits and abilities and one of that is Uchiha Sasuke. They are also in the same team and they created a special bond of friendship and later on they became a couple. But after a month, she caught Sasuke with her best friend Ino and that ended all. Sakura sighed as she remembered it. It was one big mistake that she loved him but maybe not quite a mistake for she had known his brother better. Yes, his brother Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi was always there for her, comforting her even though it took her a few days before she realized that. A thing not to be expected from one of the handsome ice blocks of Konoha. They had gotten closer by exchanging wise remarks with each other and without knowing it, she already forgot whatever happened between her and Sasuke. The closeness between Itachi and her spread like wildfire and people started teasing her about it. Her deep brainstorming was cut off by her phone's vibration.

"Hello?"

"Sakura."

"Itachi-kun, is that you?"

"Hn."

"Oh! Why did you call?"

"Would you like to accompany me?"

"Uh, ok but where will we go?"

"I'll just tell you later on when we meet."

"Ok, I'll wait for you to pick me up by 7."

"Hn."

The call ended. She suddenly heard knocks on the door and then she looked at the clock. Its still 6pm so that means its not Itachi because he always came on time and not earlier than that. She stand up to get the door and saw who she least expect.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Sakura, is it true that you are going out with Itachi?"

"Does everything I do concern you?"

"No but-"

"Sasuke, please don't tell me that you came here just for that."

_Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
_

"Sakura, please I'm sorry for what I've done. Forgive me."

"I have forgiven you a long time ago. You don't need to worry."

"Will you come back to me Sakura? I need you. I love you. I cant imagine my life without you."

"EH?"

What do you expect me to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)

"Are you crazy?!"

"But Sakura, I love you!"

"Yeah right. I wish you realized that earlier."

"But I already asked you for forgiveness and you accepted it!"

"And what? Do you expect me to come back to you after all you've done?"

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging' don't fool me_

"Sakura,-"

"Please Sasuke. Stop it."

"No. I wont stop until you-"

"What is happening here? Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Itachi, should I tell you the same?"

"I'm here to pick Sakura up."

"Where will you go?"

"Its none of your business. I suggest you go home already."

_Because to you it's just a game  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

Sakura watched as Sasuke turn around and left.

"Sakura, are you busy? If you are tired with your argument with my brother, you may not come."

"No, I would love to come. Please wait for a moment."

_So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know_

Itachi and Sakura went to buy groceries.

"Pardon me for making you come with me for such unreasonable thing."

"Its okay Itachi."

"Hn."

"Really its ok!"

"Maybe but I can see you are definitely not okay Sakura."

"It seems that I cant hide anything from you so I'll just say it."

"Its about Sasuke."

"Well yeah. He's telling me to reunite with him."

"And?"

_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

"As if it'll ever happen. That thing with him and me are already ancient and I don't plan to continue it."

"I see."

"Itachi-kun, we already bought everything we need. Lets proceed to the cashier."

"Ok."

_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase_

When she came home, there was an e-mail for her in her phone.

It was Sasuke.

"Sakura, please comeback to me. I really do love you. I need you. Please believe me."

She raised an eyebrow at this and deleted the message right away. She went to her bedroom and slept.

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

I wish he'll just stop pestering me.

_I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

*Flashback*

"I love you so much Sasuke."

"I love you too Sakura. I promise, I won't hurt you."

*end of FB*

_And now you wanna communicate  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

Its early morning and there was an e-mail again from Sasuke.

"Wanna go out with me today Sakura? We will go to our favorite restaurant and buy our favorite lasagna."

Yeah, right. Do it yourself.

_Go find someone else  
I'm letting you go, I'm loving myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come asking me for help_

She is really getting annoyed with him constantly mailing her and so she decided to reply.

"Sasuke, just give up already will you? I'm already getting tired of all of this! Find someone else! We are not fit to be together and that is why destiny made its move to separate us. Please don't e-mail me anymore."

_Cause ya know it's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

For a while, he stopped e-mailing. Maybe he's plotting something, she thought. Another e-mail came up, its Itachi.

"Sakura, may I go there later? I need to tell you something."

She felt her heart thump and quickly replied to it.

"You are very welcome here in my house. I guess I need to tell you something too so what time should I be expecting you?"

"Later at exactly 3pm, I'll be there."

_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase_

Meanwhile with Sasuke, he is talking to someone.

"Hey babe, I really got tired acting last night. She's not that enjoyable to play with anymore. Its getting boring. Will you crash to my place tonight for a little sweet talk? I'll see you later bye."

He yawned and lay down on the couch.

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

"Sasuke."

"Aniki? Sakura?What are you doing here?"

"So Sasuke, how is the game going?"

"Sakura? What game are you talking about?"_  
_

_I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give  
(I have so much to give)_

"Don't act like you don't know anything. The thing about playing with me? Remember already?"

"Sakura, you are wrong. You didn't understand-"

"I fully understand it Sasuke. I heard it all and you don't need to deny it."

"Forgive me Sakura. Let me explain."

_With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh...._

"Nah-ah. Don't need it. I don't care anyway. I'm really sorry but I don't need you in my life Sasuke_-kun_."

She emphasized the honorific to make him remember how she always call him in the past. They headed towards the door and left but not before she said what she want.

"Go easy with your games Sasuke, it might backfire on you."

_It's just too little too late  
Yeeeeeeah!!!  
_

"Sakura."

"Yes, Itachi-kun?"

"Are you fine?"

"Yeah. Actually, I felt relieved that he stopped pestering me."

_It's just too little, too late  
Yeah it's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Nope. I fell in love with someone just recently."

"Would you allow me to know who he is?"

"Sure, I will give you a clue."

_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

"Clue is that this guy is not Sasuke for I'm totally over him."

"Then who is it?"

"Its you Uchiha Itachi. Uhm, should I be sorry for myself for loving you?"

He smirked. She is so cute. She looks like an innocent child that doesn't know anything about love. That innocence is what attracted him. Its because he doesn't have that innocence, he woke up to the world full of responsibilities and his childhood vanished into thin air. He turned her to face him. He wrapped his one arm on her waist and kissed her long and hard. He let go after having lack of air.

"No, don't be sorry. You don't know how much I wanted to hear that coming from your lips."

"I love you, Ita-kun."

" I love you too, Saki."

They kissed again for the second time but Sakura stopped them. Itachi looked at her intently wanted to know why. She blushed.

"Ah..ah..m-many might see us if we kiss here in public."

She saw him smile a real smile she didn't saw before.

"Saki, can I stay at your place tonight?"

Still blushing, she nodded. He grabbed her again and kissed her. Using the other hand, he teleported them to her bedroom.

**Thank you so much for reading...please read and review. ^^**


End file.
